Atlanta Diondria and the Sea Thief
by WillowMark
Summary: Atlanta Diondria is a normal kid until she discovers she's the daughter of one of the Olympian Gods. When Poseidon is over thrown and held prisoner, it's up to her to save him. Can she save the true king of the sea, and return the throne?
1. Graden Gnome

**I'm sorry if you don't like it or if there's any misspelling in it. I'll do the best I can describing Rick's characters, but I make no promos.**

* * *

I never wanted to be a demigod, I doubt anyone asked to be a demigod. If you ever felt you were being watched, or that you can do things that can't be explained, well congrats. You're a demigod too! And once you recognize it, its only a matter of time before they find you.

Long before I discover my birthright, I was an an average sixth grader in New Orleans Louisiana. And to think it all started when I...Maybe I shouldn't jump ahead of the story.

My name is Atlanta Diondria, I'm ten years old. Everything pretty much started with my class field trip to an archeology dig site. I thought it was going to be a dumb trip, but Mr. Trident **(Little Mermaid anyone)** was leading the trip. Mr. Trident had black hair, that was kinda wild, deep green eyes and tan skin. He had lines around his mouth, so you could tell he smiled. A lot.

He was dressed in swim trunks, tropical shirt with trees and birds on it and sandals. He's a really laid back, a total easy going guy. He's the Latin teacher at Academy and he's the only teacher that doesn't give me a hard time. He's always telling stories about his family **(Mostly his son Percy)** and he let us play games in class.

I was on a bus with two teachers and twenty-four hyperactive, sugar high kids. I was sitting beside some kid looking out the window, watching the city go by. I was trying to behave. For once.

You see trouble and I go way back, in fact its my middle name. Once I started a food fight, on accident of course, but I still got expelled. And another time I had put bubble bath all over the teacher's lounge and then turned on all the water. Course they're still trying to clean it and I got expelled **(totally worth it)**.

And I...Well you get the idea. I was determined to behave this time.

I wish I wasn't even on that trip, then maybe I could've been in the dark a little longer.

As we drove up to the dig, I noticed a woman waiting for us. She had long black hair that was in a ponytail, brown eyes and dark skin. She wore blue jeans and a button up white shirt, stained with bits of dirt. She smiled and waved as the bus stopped. I saw Mr. Trident get out and greet her. I could hear Ms. Reptilia, the other teacher hiss.

Ms. Reptilia was this really mean old lady **(on less you're Mr. Trident, she has a soft spot for him)**. You couldn't really see what she looked like, for she always wore a ling black dress, a veil covering her hair and dark pair of sunglasses.

She came to Academy about three months ago, after our old History teacher was caught drinking on the job. The minute she stepped into our class she hated me. She was feared by all but for Mr. Trident.

Anyway, we all joined Mr. Trident and the woman outside the bus.

"Class this is Dr. Clark, she's agreed to let us dig here like real archaeologist and dig for our own threasure." Mr. Trident said.

With that said the class started whispering about buried threasure.

"Silents." Ms. Reptilia hissed.

The class went silent and Dr. CLark cleared her throat before explaining what they do at the dig and how they uncover the ancient artifacts.

"Will we find bodies?" A boy asked.

"Maybe." Dr. Clark said.

All the girls 'ewwed' while the boys cheered. Again Ms. Reptilia hissed for us to be quiet. Dr. Clark showed us in, where nobody else was there, but for us.

"How come there's nobody else here?" I asked.

"Yesterday was the lat day of the dig, the artifacts recovered are already back at the museum and my team is carefully working on them." Dr. Clark explained.

As we walked past many holes, I noticed several bags of concrete, and several holes filled with concrete. Dr. Clark lead us to a big hole with tools all around.

She told us this is where we'll be digging and that any small thing we find we could keep. We climbed down the hole **(but for Ms. Reptilia)** and started digging. The boys went off on one side, the girls on the other not really digging.

I sat in the dirt away from everyone else watching them dig. I could see Mr. Trident digging too and looking at the others as they dug. When his eyes meet mine, they turned sad, filled with sorrow. I looked away gripping my non arm.

I guess I should explain that. When I was six I was in a car accident **(course it was my mom driving)** and I lost my whole left arm. It was replaced with a silver metal arm. Ever since then I hated being with others, in fear they'll bring it up.

"You should try it."

I looked to see Dr. Clark. She sat down beside me.

"I don't want to." I lied.

She must have known what I was thinking case she said this.

"You know when I was your age, I lost my whole left leg."

She lifted up her left pants leg and showed me her metal leg.

"I was like you. Afraid of what others thought. But I got over that fear, give it a shot, you just might find something.

With that said she got up and joined the others. I thought about what she said. I looked beside me to find a small shovel and brush. I started digging slowly.

It didn't take long before I found before I found something. It was something silver and dark green. As I dug it out I saw it was a necklace. It was a small silver pendent, in the shape of a teardrop with a dark green gem.

I was looking over it and felt proud that I found something.

"Class time for lunch." Mr. Trident said.

I quickly put the necklace in my jacket which has long since been tied around my waist, pocket and got up dusting my hands on my jeans, and followed the class. We walked back to the bus for lunch.

I sat by myself eating a ham and cheese sandwich. I kept thinking about the necklace. It was very beautiful.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

I looked up to see a boy. He had shoulder length golden/ brown hair, the brightest blue eyes and a golden tan skin. He wore a black tshirt, blue jeans and a red jacket. He had on on this musical note necklace. I felt a little warm even though it was gray and cold today.

I nodded it was ok for him to sit by me. He sat kinda far, but I didn't mind. He took out a sandwich and started eating. At first we didn't speak to one another or even acknowledge each other, until he spoke first.

"Name's Arion by the way."

"Atlanta." I said.

We begun to talk and before I know it, we were facing each other and we were sitting closer, our lunch forgotten.

I felt happy for once in my life, having a friends was...Exciting. It didn't help that we had so much in common.

"Miss. Diondria, may I speak to you?"

We looked up to see Ms. Reptilia. I said "Yes ma'am" as I got up and followed her. She lead me to the dig site and by a pile of cement. I was wondering what I possible did this time. Maybe she found out I stole the test answers for her test and sold copies for five dollars.

"I didn't expect him to be here" She said. "He made it harder to get to you."

I didn't really understand what she was talking about but it wasn't about the stolen test answers.

"Ms. Reptilia?" I asked.

She moved so her back was to me and moved her arm taking her sunglasses off. I could hissing very close to us.

"What's that hissing sound?"

"Tell me have you heard the myth Medusa?"

I had to think on it. I told her, Poseidon had an affair with a woman in Athena's temple and Athena was angry and turned the woman into a monster as punishment.

Ms. Reptilia hissed and then the hissing sound grew louder. Ms. Reptilia removed her vile and I saw what was making the hissing sound. Ms Reptilia's hair was made of snakes. I backed away from her not understanding what's happening.

That's the biggest mistake you could ever make as a demigod.

"You're just a pawn in this war, child."

"W-war what war?"

"It's time for you to die now sweety."

I bumped into the bags of cement before turning and running away from her. What was going on and what war? I hide behind some bags of concrete and breathed in and out.

"You can't hide Atlanta."

I knew she was right but I wasn't going to tell her that. Ms. Reptilia...Medusa. I'm so stupid how did I not know my teacher was one the most powerful monsters in Greek Mythology! I tried to think how Medusa was killed in the myths, but couldn't remember.

"Think Atlanta think..."

I looked around me for anything to use, and then I heard it.

"Atlanta!"

It was Arion. I looked from behind the bags (luckily so did Ms. Reptilia). Arion was facing us, his eyes closed tightly.

"Atlanta catch!"

Arion throw his necklace towards me. When I caught it, it wasn't a necklace anymore it was a sword. Ms. Reptilia hissed and turned back to me as I closed my eyes. I was shaking so bad, I dropped the sword.

I bent down trying to find it, Ms. Reptilia must have walked up, cause her foot went on my right hand. I opened my eyes and looked up. Mss. Reptilia's eyes were closed.

"You will no longer be a pawn, I'll end the gods' game."

I lifted my left arm, shielding my eyes as Ms. Reptilia opened her eyes.

I waited for the pain but it never came. Slowly looking up from my arm I looked to see she was made of stone.

My hand, somehow ended from under her foot to on top of Arion's necklace. I got up and stared at Ms. Reptilia's face.

It was frozen in an angry face. I couldn't move, I was too scared to move. She was completely turned to stone. Looking around I found myself all alone.

Walking back to the class, I walked to Arion and handed him his necklace.

"Oh thanks Atlanta, I thought I lost it." Arion said.

Arion took the necklace from me and put it on.

"So what did Mr. Brak want?"

I didn't know who he was talking about. So I asked who Mr. Brake was.

"Our history teacher, you feeling ok Atlanta?"

Of course I wasn't ok. I just turned my teacher into a garden gnome.


	2. Star Gazing with the Moon

**I'm sorry if you don't like it or if there's any misspelling in it. I'll do the best I can describing Rick's characters, but I make no promos.**

* * *

As the school year came to a close, I felt myself thinking on what Ms. Reptilia said. "He made it harder to get to you."

What was she taking talking about? Arion? But it couldn't be Arion, I only just meet him. I was in my dorm room studying hard for my latin exam. But couldn't focus.

My thoughts kept thinking back to Ms. Reptilia's cold stone glare. Shaking my head, I tried to focus on my Greek Mythology text book. The words kept swimming though. See I'm dyslexic, its hard for me to read and write.

Throwing my textbook across the room I got up and just left my room, but not before I woke my roommate up.

"Jexx, I'm trying to sleep!" She said.

I said whatever and left. I walked through the familiar dark hallways. I know every inch of the school, even where the teachers were when they did hall swips. As I walked to the stairs that lead to the roof, I saw Mr. Trident's office light was on.

That;s when I also noticed his door was open a bit. As I walked past it, I heard voices.

"-I know he wants me to come home, Athena, but I can't leave Atlanta!" Mr. Trident said.

I froze. Athena? I walked back to his office and quietly peeked in. Now normally I would never peek into Mr. Trident's office, but I would love to see you walk away from a teacher's office when he's talking about you.

"Poseidon-"

Poseidon?

"You need to come back to Olympus its not safe for you!" I heard Athena said.

Olympus? Athen? Poseidon? What's going on?!

"I know, but I'm not leaving without Atlanta!"

I felt myself start to cry when I heard that. Nobody has ever cared about me so much. I almost didn't hear Athena speak again.

"You're endangering her! I know you care for Atlanta, but you should not be here with her! You'll get her killed, cause you're here with her!"

I wanted to go in there and yell at her for talking to him like that but Mr. Trident spoke.

"I know, but I have to help her! Athena, I have to help her! Promos me you won't tell Zeus where I am!"

"Poseidon you have to come home please, Atlanta will be safer without you here, you know this!"

"I know, but I can't! I can't."

Mr. Trident started crying. A woman walked up to him and hugged him. She had waist long curly black hair and olive tone skin. She was dressed in a long white dress. I didn't know her, but I know, I don't want to be on her bad side.

"I can't fail her again Athena. I failed her too many already."

I was shaking and crying now. What does he mean failed me too many already? He's never once failed me. I watched as Mr. Trident hugged Athena back tightly.

"You haven't failed her Poseidon. She looks up to you every time I see her with you, she smiles brightly."

Well its true. Mr. Trident is the father i never had. Dear old Daddy walked out on mom when I was born. Mom told me it was because he didn't want me. I hated him for leaving me with her. Mr. Trident was the best person in my life. I wished Mr. Trident was my father.

"I love her and I can't fail her."

I wanted to run in there and hug him, telling him he hasn't failed me. Athena hugged him, tightly.

"You haven't failed her, Poseidon I promos. She will never hate you, when she learns the truth."

Learns the truth? What does she mean learn the truth? Mr. Trident pushed Athena away.

"You don't get it Athena! I had all year to tell her, but I didn't she'll hate me!"

Athena forced his chin up.

"No she won't Poseidon, you must tell her tomorrow, or you might never tell her."

"But how can I tell her without scaring her? She's just a child. And what if Zeus finds out?"

He's right. I am just a child, but I have the right to know. I watched as Athena hugged Mr. Trident again and whispered it was ok.

I wished I could go in there and hug him too, but I know I would get in trouble for eavesdropping **(and the fact I'm up past curfew)**.

"Poseidon, Zeus won't find out, as far as he knows you're just ignoring his word, he doesn't know Atlanta exist and he doesn't know where you are."

"But he has to know where you are!"

"No he thinks I'm with Nike, every time I come to see you, Atlanta's safe from the others."

"But for how long they'll learn about her soon!"

"Relex Poseidon, I promos they won't find out about her, if you'll cone home."

Mr. Trident laughed a bit, He softly put his hands on her shoulders and broke the hug.

"I promos after tomorrow I'll come home Athena, but for now I have to stay."

I walked away from his door and went to the roof. When I opened the door to the roof I saw I wasn't alone.

There was a woman sitting by the edge of the building. From what I could see she had short brown hair, it went to to her neck, she had peach skin. She wore a white dress. There was a bow and arrows in a quiver behind her. I don't know her, but I know I don't want to mess with her.

I slowly walked up to her and cleared my throat. She turned and looked at me, I noticed she had silver eyes, that pierced into you.

"Hello." She said. "You're up pretty late, you should be asleep."

"Couldn't sleep." I said.

Well it was true. The thought of Ms. Reptilia stone statue at Dr. Clack's dig scared me and I kept having nightmares of her too.

"So you came here?"

"When ever I can't sleep or I have something on my mind."

I sat down on the edge, my feet hanging from the side and looked up at the stars.

"You must come here often."

"Pretty much, what about you? I've never seen around here."

"I'm not from here, I live in New York, but travel with my hunt."

That's cool...if you're into that kinda stuff. We sat for a while not speaking to one another. There was silence only the wind and the night creatures made a sound.

I felt a little weird being close to her, I feared she'd bring up my arm. I hoped she'd not acknowledge me.

"Lovely night isn't it?"

"Oh yeah...it is."

"So you like the stars?" 

Maybe it won't be so hard talking to her.

"Yes, they're my favorite part if the night."

"Mine as well child, mine as well."

I looked at the stars and pointed at one of the constellations. It was Hercules, the might hero.

"That one is Hercules, son of Zeus."

"You know your constellations. Yes that is Hercules, do you know the story?"

I noticed the hatred in her voice when she said Hercules' name. I thought for a second on what Mr. Trident said about him.

"Hercules only became a hero, cause Zoe helped. He in the end broke her heart and she joined Artemis' hunt."

I looked at her, to see she was crying a bit and looked at the constellation of a girl. She was smiling brightly.

"That's right."

She pointed to another constellation. Leo the lion.

"Do you know what that one is?" 

"That's leo the lion, a fiercest beast."

"Very good."

I pointed at to Orion.

"That's Orion, he was killed by Apollo."

She looked at me weirdly."

"Artemis. Artemis is the one that killed Orion."

I shook my head no.

"Apollo did my teacher told me Apollo took his older sister hunting and tricked her into killing him. Artemis was distraught, and turned him into stars, so he could be seen every night. Apollo is the true killer, at least that's what I think."

The woman smiled at me, before smiling at Orion.

"I never thought of it like that."

I smiled and pointed at Pegasus.

"That's Pegasus, he's my favorite."

"Pegasus i a beautiful creature indeed, why is he your favorite?"

I had to think on that for a second. Nobody has ever asked me that before.

"Because he can fly away from his troubles and explore the world, free from everyone that wants to trap it in a cage."

Ever since I was little, I wished I could flying away from my troubles and travel the world. I would love to be a Pegasus, and fly away, even for just a day.

"Do you feel trapped?"

I wanted to say no and lie but instead I said yes.

"Do you feel trapped here?"

"No. Not her, Academy is my kingdom, the students and staff are my citizens. I love it here."

Academy is my home. I feel safe here and I never wanted to leave. Sadly tomorrow, I'm leaving my home to go to my living nightmare.

The woman looked at me, concern in her eyes. I don't know her and she doesn't know me, but the sorrow in her eyes told me she really cared for me. They were the same eyes as Mr. Trident.

As the night went on I found my head on her shoulder and I was falling asleep. I heard the door open and two sets of foot steps. As they got closer I heard voices.

"There she is. I should have known she be up here."

It was Mr. Trident.

"At least she's not by herself." Athena said.

I felt Mr. Trident pick me up. My head went to his shoulder. Athena carefully brushed my hair from my face.

As I fell asleep I heard Mr. Trident speak.

"Hello Artemis."


End file.
